plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jugger-Nut
200px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = Armored 1 Bullseye |flavor text = What's better than a Wall-Nut? A Wall-Nut in a suit of armor, that's what.}} Jugger-Nut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has the [[Card#Armored|'Armored 1']] and [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] traits, and has no effects. Origins Jugger-Nut's appearance is based on Wall-nut's Plant Food ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and the Iron Maiden ability in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare spin-off series. Its name is a portmanteau of the words juggernaut, referring to the Armored 1 trait it has and nut, the type of plant this is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits: ' Armored 1, ''' '''Bullseye *'Effects:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description What's better than a Wall-Nut? A Wall-Nut in a suit of armor, that's what. Strategies With Jugger-Nut's main role is to land safe hits via Bullseye with less worries about being destroyed if blocked by a zombie, or even if it is destroyed, it destroys the zombie in front as well, since there are not any zombies that cost 2 or less, do 3 damage and survive a hit from Jugger-Nut at the same time, with the exception of Unlife of the Party (only when Dance Off or Triple Threat is used with it on the second turn, or if it is played on the first turn and survives into turn 2), Cat Lady (only when 2 Yeti Lunchboxes or Galvanize is used, or if it is played on the first turn and survives into turn 2), or any 2-strength zombie with the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait boosted by Headstone Carver. Protecting this with a Wall-Nut may also be a good idea. Boosting it with Fertilize and making it do bonus attacks with Time to Shine or Espresso Fiesta as Grass Knuckles is a great combo since Jugger-Nut actually has the highest base strength of all Bullseye plants. This combo works especially well in the mission Super Brainz Flies Again! since you can chip away a large chunk of your opponent's health due to the special rule of that mission, where the fighter with the highest strength does a bonus attack. Against Jugger-Nut is basically a Pismashio with the Armored 1 and''' 'Bullseye '''traits, so while it doesn't hit very hard or have that much health, its traits make it annoying to take care of, and if the opponent manages to boost its stats, it becomes very dangerous, as it doesn't charge the Super-Block Meter. Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, Electrobolt, or any zombie that does 3 damage or more can destroy this if unboosted. If this gets too out of control, use a destroying trick such as Rocket Science, Locust Swarm or Squirrel Herder. Gallery JuggerNStat.png|Jugger-Nut's statistics HD Jugger-Nut.png|HD Jugger-Nut JuggerNCard.PNG|Card Earning Jugger-Nut.png|The player earning Jugger-Nut after completing the 8th step in Grass Knuckles' Hero Quest JuggerAttack.png|Jugger-Nut attacking DedJugger.png|Destroyed Jugger-Nut SRJN.png|Shrink Ray used on Jugger-Nut SRJN2.png|A shrunken Jugger-Nut attacking, however, sense it is shrunken, its animation does not have it hitting a target. NutTribePack.PNG|Jugger-Nut on the Nut Tribe Pack Old Jugger-nut stats.png|Jugger-Nut's statistics (1.2.11 - 1.4.14 updates) Jugger-Nut_new_card.png|Card (1.2.11 - 1.4.14 updates) File:IMG 0183-1-.png|Juggler-Nut's statistics (1.17-1.19 updates) Jugger-Nut_silhouette.jpeg|Jugger-Nut's silhouette Receiving_Jugger-Nut.jpeg|The player receiving Jugger-Nut from a Premium Pack Wall-Knight_Ally_Pack_Promotion.jpg|Jugger-Nut on Wall-Knight's old Ally Pack Trivia *Despite being covered in armor and its description implies that Jugger-Nut is better than Wall-Nut, Jugger-Nut has a third of the health of Wall-Nut. **However, this could refer to the fact that a Wall-nut fed with Plant Food in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 has more health than a normal Wall-nut. *The trait icons on its card and statistics are wrong. It has the "mixed traits" icon (only achievable by zombies) instead of the '''Bullseye icon and the "Can't be hurt" icon instead of the Armored icon. **This is most likely a bug and will probably be fixed in a future update. *Despite having only 2 strength, Jugger-Nut has the highest base strength out of all plants with Bullseye. Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Bullseye plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Armored cards Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants